Teresa Kennedy
Teresa Kennedy (née Willis) is a character in Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Chronicles, and one of the protagonists in Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Chronicles E2. She is a childhood friend of Ash and Elizabeth Kennedy (She later becomes the wife of the former and the sister-in-law of the latter). She was originally a member of Holo-Illumini, but she later joined Sovereign Serenity. She was thought to have been killed by Elizabeth Kennedy in Chapter 42 of Emerald Chronicles, but it was revealed in Chapter 7 of Emerald Chronicles E2 that she survived and served under the A-Laws. She was the pilot of the LNS-002 Crossblade while in the Holo-Illumini, but becomes the pilot of the Descartes Caviar. And like her husband, she became a representative of the Earth Sphere Federation during the events of Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Singing Serenade, in which her daughter, Catherine Kennedy serves as the main protagonist. She also appears in Ash's sidestory for Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover. She is also the main protagonist in the spin-off Mobile Suit Gundam Gaiden: Beyond. Personality & Character Teresa is the definition of the shrinking violet archetype. She is a shy, clumsy, and reserved young female with a happy-go-lucky personality and a compassionate heart who would fall in love with any guy she thinks is "cute" in an instant; one known example is with Ash, a relationship her older brother, Travis, did not approve of. She can also be nervous when around others, as well as her own friends and family. She had previously hated Soran Erde for killing her brother, but she had learned to forgive him and became friends with him due to Travis' revival. She had also started a relationship with Ash during the second series. In her appearance in Ash's sidestory for 00S: Crossover; while she isn't as shy as she used to be, she became much more supportive and protective of Ash and their children. She even became a more well-meaning person, understanding that Ash must do what he can during his mission to search for Elizabeth. She is also a skilled violinist, with Ash and Elizabeth watching her performances after school. Abilities Since Emerald Chronicles E2, Teresa became an Observer, a hybrid of both, an Innovator, and a Newtype. She is skilled in the nature of love, in which was perceived by her lover, and later husband, Ash. Her Innovator eyes consist of a yellow color when activated, as opposed to the green color which Ash and Elizabeth have in Observer mode, her abilities as an Innovator include the use of GN Particles in her body, which explains why Teresa's Newtype abilities became limited, she also has no access to use the Psychoframe Technology because of how strong it is for a Newtype like her. Due to her abilities in the Newtype half of her genes, she is limited to using the Psycommu system, a device that is able to directly interpret the user's thoughts by picking up their brainwaves. In the Innovator half of her genes, she can also use the Trans-Am System, an inherent feature of both the GN Drive and GN Drive Tau that temporarily increases their GN Particle output beyond normal parameters for greatly enhanced combat performance. Out of all three observers (Her, Elizabeth, and Ash) in the series, she is the strongest observer, while Ash is the best raw pilot because of his piloting skills, and Elizabeth is a balance between the two. Background Early life Teresa was born on August 21, 2291 A.D., she had always loved "cute" guys, watching anime, reading, and hanging out with her friends. Although she easily gets along with everyone, she was always bullied by boys older than her, punching her, giving her nosebleeds, and making her cry whenever they steal something from her. One day, her life changed when Ash came to protect her while she was being bullied by a boy twice her size, since then, she had fallen in love with him, much to her older brother's dismay. The Sacred Lightning War Travis vs. Shane Reaction to her brother's death Teresa vs. Shane While the Sacred Lightning War prepares to enter its climax, Teresa, who has now awakened as a Newtype, enters the fight for one purpose: To exact revenge on Shane for the death of her brother, thinking that he wouldn't get away that easily. She enters the cockpit of the Crossblade, the second of two Lightning Throne Mobile Suits created by the Holo-Illumini. Just as Shane launched in the Gundam Revolver, Teresa appears and attacks him, calling him an "unforgivable psychopath" for killing her brother. Shane claims that he had never met Teresa, and why she shouldn't forgive him, but Teresa replies that they met before, and she wouldn't forgive him for the death of her brother, Travis. Shane responds by starting his attack on the Crossblade. Accidental "death", and confirmed revival Right at the moment when Teresa was about to kill Shane, Elizabeth uses the Peacemaker's beam rifle to fire a beam at the Crossblade's arms, but instead, it locks on to the cockpit and pierces through it, killing Teresa in the process. Elizabeth realizes on what she did was an accident, and Ash cries over the death of his future girlfriend. Back in the Starta, Elizabeth tells Ash that she had accidentally killed Teresa, but she did retrieve her body. Ash understood, and he knew that it was an accident, as he watched what the Peacemaker was doing. He told her that she was aiming for the arms of the Crossblade, but it instead aimed at the cockpit, which resulted in Teresa's death. Elizabeth claims that Teresa will be revived after the war is over. Emerald Chronicles E2 The Stardust Conflict Unexpected survival, joining the A-Laws, and reuniting with Ash In Emerald Chronicles E2, it was revealed that Teresa (Using the alias Ayumi Shiroyama) survived Elizabeth's attack. She joined the A-Laws to exact revenge on her, with Arba Lindt serving as her superior. She returned in Chapter 7 of the series, making this the only time she is seen with the A-Laws. During their assault on Celestial Being, she found one of the mass-produced TSK-52 GINN mobile suits, two of which are piloted by Ash and Elizabeth. As soon as Ayumi was about to attack one of the GINN's, Ash told her to stop attacking, telling her that Elizabeth didn't mean to hurt her, revealing that the GINN mobile suit she attacked was Ash's. Ayumi wouldn't believe him, but she awakened as Teresa again, and eventually realized the truth after she was found by Travis, who had been revived by Celestial Being. Just as Travis prepares to return in his Shrike Zaku, Teresa tells him that she wants to apologize to Elizabeth for accusing her of a false action, realizing that it was an accident after all. She and Ash were found by John—kissing—thus shocking everyone in Potemly, including Travis. Elizabeth, however, wasn't shocked by it at all, since she knew that she and Ash were destined to be with each other. Joining Sovereign Serenity Forming a relationship with Ash Ash vs. Leon Stardust Conflict aftermath After the defeat of the Innovators, the fall of the A-Laws and Celestial Being's victory. Teresa traveled with Ash and Elizabeth after the conclusion of the war. Travis, however, seems to approve of her relationship with Ash after finding out that Ash may be the right guy for her. Polaris Conflict Ash and Teresa's Engagement Sickness and recovery Polaris Conflict aftermath Following the fourteen years after the end of the Polaris Conflict; she recovers from her sickness, marries Ash, and lived a new life of peace and happiness with him. She even became the mother of two children: Catherine and Michael Kennedy. Relationships Gallery Teresa00SCrossover.jpg|Teresa's primary outfit in Gundam Gaiden: Beyond Teresa00SCrossover2.jpg|Teresa's civilian outfit in Gundam Gaiden: Beyond Teresa1.jpg|Teresa, as seen in Emerald Chronicles and Emerald Chronicles E2